


the bucket list

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [60]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (due to alcohol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can take you to them if you’re ready,” Patty says, and Linda <i>wants</i> to nod or say yes and go without a fuss, she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bucket list

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132827399065/i-can-take-you-to-them-if-youre-ready-patty)

“I can take you to them if you’re ready,” Patty says, and Linda  _wants_  to nod or say yes and go without a fuss, she does. But her heart’s beating too fast, and she has a meta human doppelganger that wants to kill her, and she feels like she’s on the edge of a freak out.

“Can Iris come?”

Linda beats back a blush, ignoring the curious look Joe and Barry exchange.

“Of course,” Iris says, coming closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They follow Patty out, and Iris adds, “We can go to my apartment if you want? As an extra precaution?”

Linda exhales gratefully, and the fresh air helps her head- or maybe just not being in that room anymore. God, work was going to suck tomorrow.

“Yeah, thanks Iris. If you hadn't…”

“Hey, no talk like that,” Iris says, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re safe, and I’ll tell you a secret.” She whispers low enough that Patty won’t be able to overhear, “The Flash knows where I live, so you’ll be extra safe.”

“Really?” Linda asks, curiosity chasing away the last tendrils of worry. “From when you interviewed him?”

“Mhmm,” Iris agrees, and they sit in the back of Patty’s cruiser.

“Sorry,” Patty says throwing them a glance through the rear view mirror. “these suck for when you’re not arresting people.”

“It’s okay,” Linda says, “I’ve never been in one of these before. It’s less cramped than I thought it would be.”

“That’s us,” Patty jokes, “break the law and get a comfy ride to the station.”

“Quite the incentive package,” Iris says, and Patty snorts as they pull into her apartment’s driveway.

Patty nods to the plain black car parked across the road, “That’s your protection detail.”

“So now what?” Linda asks, trying not to look up and down the empty street.

“Now,” Iris says, “I have a bottle of Merlot we should break in. Patty, you’re welcome to join.”

Patty scratches the back of her neck, “I dunno…”

“C'mon,” Linda says with more than a hint of dark humor, “my evil twin might end the world tonight. Don’t you want at least one more drink?”

“Put it like that and it’ll be more than one drink,” Patty replies, locking the car.

It ends up being more than a bottle, as they trade horror stories from journalism and police work.

“I should really reevaluate my bucket list,” Patty says after Iris tells them about the time a high school bully showed up as an evil meta.

“Oh! I have a list on my phone!” Linda exclaims, putting in her passcode twice before she gets it. “My cousin made an app for goals and stuff.”

“Anything we could knock off tonight?” Iris asks curiously, trying to recall her own list. It was somewhere in her journal, but that was a room away, and she was way too comfy on the couch to move.

“Skydiving, no, world cruise no, threesome- hah.” Linda pauses and Patty jumps in with, “We have three people.”

“Uh yeah,” Iris blurts out, setting her glass down before she gets wine all over the rug. “we do.”

Linda looks between them, asking, “Are we really going to have a threesome? I mean, I’m down, I’m just surprised.”

“Hey it was your list,” Patty says, sticking her tongue out, “you should be least surprised.”

Iris stands up, lending a hand to the other two. “Not in here though, this couch doesn’t have  _nearly_  enough room.”

Patty giggles, and they follow Iris into her bedroom. Anticipation’s building in her stomach, and Linda feels safer and happier than she thought possible after her double showed up.


End file.
